


Positions

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [51]
Category: Parenthood (1989)
Genre: BBW, Barbie Dolls, Children, Christian Character, Divorce, Encouragement, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Football, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Job Loss, Jump ropes, Living Together, Love, Love Stories, McDonald's, Overweight, Parenthood, Post-Divorce, Relationship(s), Restaurants, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Talk, Slice of Life, Supportive Relationship, Weight Issues, fathers, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Tod Higgins can't hold a job.He also could not hold on to the wife he had when he was married in his teens.Years after Tod married Julie Buckman and had a son with her, the two are now divorced and Julie has moved on and is married to a sucessful lawyer. Tod meanwhile has happily moved on with a butterball like me, having met each other shortly before we were both fired from our jobs at a local McDonald's.Tod makes me feel better about my weight while I am there to support him during his repeated job losses.When he loses his latest one on Father's Day, Tod Higgins calls on me more than ever to remind him that the most important positions in life don't call on fame and fortune but exist in the character and quality of our souls.
Relationships: Tod Higgins (Parenthood) & Son, Tod Higgins (Parenthood)/Me, Tod Higgins/Julie Buckman, Tog Higgins & Garry Buckman (Parenthood)
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 3





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> So it came down to Parenthood or Exposed for the Father's Day special entry... And I ended up choosing this one first but was able to do an Exposed one too. 
> 
> I saw Parenthood when it first came out on video in 1990. My house, virtually out in the boondocks, experienced a power surge and my tv overloaded and broke. My mom received a refund from the government and she bought a new one (ie; used but new to me) on which my sister and I watched Parenthood one night. I had a pretty big crush on Steve Martin when I was a little girl. I can't remember it very well other than not liking it very much. I was all of about 10 years old and it wasn't my type of movie. 
> 
> I can't remember Keanu in it at all. This really shocks me because he was wearing only his underwear in a scene. Once again, at the tender age of 10, seeing a man in his briefs always embarrassed and startled me. I'm positive it probably did then too but why I have no memory confuses me. I certainly hope he didn't partly traumatize me so I blocked it. :\ I'm certainly not traumatized anymore. At least, not with you, Keanu.
> 
> What also confuses me about Parenthood is that ending. Keanu...did you buy that? All of those people allowed in the hospital waiting room? All of those people able to get off of work or out of school for the birth of a baby? All of them getting along? I mean, that seemed, to me, as big of a fantasy as Willow, Labyrinth, The Princess Bride or Ladyhawke. Something about you in that last scene made me feel like you weren't buying it all that much either.
> 
> For today, I highly reccomend watching Davy Jones' performance of "Daddy's Song" from the Monkees film "Head." It is just truly breathtaking from the dancing, editing, camerawork, color scheme and, finally, singing and lyrical content. 
> 
> Father's Day is hard for me. My dad wasn't all that great. He reminds me of Keanu's. He was spoiled and stopped paying support for my sister and I when we were in our teens. He lived with his mother and we would see him around town sometimes. Those times always scared me...but I still have some good memories of him among all of those bad ones. And I can still pity and love him. Which makes everything harder in a way.
> 
> Speaking of things being hard...I can't picture today being easy for you, Keanu. Can I tell you that I'm sorry? Can I say that I am thinking of you? Both are true. <3

"I am telling you, Erin! I am not good at _anything_ ," Tod Higgins was yelling again but I knew that his anger wasn't at me but at himself. My lover was sitting at the bottom of our bed, in nothing more than his white briefs and running an anxious hand through his dark, greasy hair. He had just been fired from his job as a waiter over at Tony's Bar and Grill and his self esteem was at rock bottom.

I quickly hurried over to the man and knelt in front of him. I was used to this position but in more enjoyable situations. Now I knew that I was needed for service of a more morale boosting kind.

"Tod," I stated, resting my plump hands on his knees. "You know you never liked it there. It was driving you crazy. Take it as a blessing. You'll find another job."

My lover snorted. "Yeah, what? I've been through mostly every one in town."

"That's what the employment agency is for," I reminded him.

"I spend more time there than at any job they place me in," Tod complained. "They're getting tired of seeing me. Everytime I walk through the door I catch a whiff of Pepto Bismol in the room."

I tried not to laugh and kissed his cheek.

"What makes it even worse is it being Father's Day and all," he said a little less upset after my kiss but still as deflated as Wile E Coyote after encountering a very large boulder.

"Yes," I said. "So what? Eddie will just be glad to see you, like he always is."

This was true. Tod's seven year old son adored him. It wasn't because they never saw each other and Eddie was just starved for his father's attention either. Tod made sure that he spent all the time he could with his son and Saturdays usually saw all three of us going to Chucky Cheese's or the like. Having had a rotten father, whom hardly gave a damn and was abusive when he did, my lover made sure that he wasn't like the man he had grown up fearing and hating. My own dad not being that great, I loved Tod all the more; not only because he chose not to repeat the past but because it was just natural for him. He honestly loved his only child and was a fantastic father to him.

"His father the loser," Tod remarked in self loathing.

"His father, his _hero_ ," I corrected.

"No," Tod argued. "That should be _Richard_...Richard the lawyer...Richard the man who will probably buy him a Mercedes when he graduates from High School...Richard the man who will help send him to college."

I wanted to add, "Richard the man who was scummy enough to steal your wife away when she went to work as his assistant after graduating from college herself," but I refrained. It was still a sore sport for Tod. He obviously had been very much in love with his now ex-wife Julie...

Which was a sore spot for me in return.

If a guy broke up with a girl you could be sure when you dated him he wasn't carrying any possible love for her around that you had to always compete with. But when she was the one to end things you were always worrying that he never got over her. Tod and Julie had gotten married while she was still in High School and had Eddie then too. Obviously she had grown in the years after that and realized she wasn't that same High School girl whom had been in part rebelling against her mother by choosing a boy she thought her mom would hate. She'd outgrown that desire and Tod too. But Tod hadn't changed very much, I guessed, in the years since he had loved Julie. He'd been forced to grow up early and despite his youthful enthusiasm was more mature than his veneer suggested.

It was another reason why I was crazy for the mop top boy and had been ever since we'd first met at a McDonald's where we had both been working.  
Looking at Tod's handsome and self pitying face, I quickly kissed his pouting full lips and grabbed his shaggy head in my hands so I could stare into his soulful brown eyes. "Yeah, Richard the _Dork_ who can't compare to the father who let him drive his car for a minute last week while he pushed the pedals."

"You saw that?" my man asked sheepishly

I placed my forehead against Tod's and nodded.

"Richard can't hold a candle to you in Eddie's eyes," I stated. "Or in _mine_ for that matter either. You are in an inestimable position."

Tod's mouth turned its corners upwards and then grabbed my chubby body and held it to him.

"You know since you're in the position to..." Tod suggested finally noticing that I was on my knees and between his legs. "And since it's Father's Day and all. And I _am_ a father..."

"Whatever you say, Daddy," I remarked and started to kiss my way down his naked torso.

* * *

Positions had become a joke between us ever since we had been fired from that same McDonald's where we had first met. We hadn't lasted there very long neither of us. I could still remember when the manager, a very young kid, barely out of high school with braces, hair the color of a dead rat left in the rain and freckles across his perky nose had set us up to work beside each other. It was Tod's job to place the burgers in their respective wrappers while it was my job to place the french fries inside of their infamous red box.

I had thought that Tod was the most adorable man I had ever seen. He walked the fence of being cute and being gorgeous and still pulled off some goofball charm on the side. At first, I just stayed quietly by his side, afraid he'd be like the endless stream of boys that had teased me mercilessly for my weight throughout high school. Tod hadn't, though, even if he had hardly managed to keep his mouth shut. By the end of our first day together, I had learned that he had a young son, was divorced from a woman, whom he'd married when they were both teens, and that he was now lonely, girlfriendless, living in a small apartment a few blocks away and had resorted to working at a McDonald's to make ends meet since he found it hard to keep a job.

He, on the other hand, only learned that my name was Erin and that I was too shy to barely say two words to him.

By the fifth day, I was talking a little more, and we found out that we fit well together in an odd way. He was thin, extroverted and into hard rock bands. I was fat, painfully shy and loved pop bands like ABBA. We were similar in ways that mattered too however: Not exactly perfect childhoods, seeing the world a little differently than others, a mature immaturity, generally trying to show kindness to everyone and finally a certain insecurity too.

This showed up in blazing fashion when Tod was called in to see the manager for repeatedly putting burgers in the wrong wrappers.

"I'm dyslexic," I heard my new friend saying to Freddy the manager as I eavesdropped from the other side of the office door.

"Your _position_ is to put the burgers in their wrappers," the manager, all of nineteen years old, stated. "The _right_ wrappers. I'm gonna have to let you go."

I quickly rushed in and stood beside the confused side of my fellow co-worker.

"If you fire Tod then I go too," I gave the ultimatum.  
Tod, my crush, looked down at me in gratitude and some other emotion that made me feel as gooey as the chocolate chip in a cookie just removed from the oven.

The only problem was, when your job is stuffing fry boxes at a local McDonald's, a job _anyone_ can do, you really aren't in the position to offer ultimatums. By the end of the day Tod and I were both fired. By the end of the night we were on what we considered our first date and Tod was very drunk. By the end of the week we were officially going steady and Tod was a whole lot more sober. The end of the month found us living together, Tod no longer lonely, me no longer a virgin and both of us in some rather new and very _interesting_ positions; None of which brought in any money to our household but a lot of which were really fun, albeit embarrassing in the beginning for me

And some of which were pretty uncomfortable too.

But, as always, we were there to help each other out with any position that we attempted to perform.

And my Tod...well he was always very vocal about what he liked.

 _Very_ vocal.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after Tod's meltdown at the end of our bed and my, ahem, lifting his spirits we were outside of Richard and Julie's in Tod's old chevy. We were both staring at the house in awe. Apparently Richard and Julie's had been designated for the annual Father's Day site for the entire Buckman clan. It looked like a circus had collided with a kindergarten with a bit of a rodeo thrown in for good measure. The usually pristine front lawn was littered with almost every toy designed to keep a child out of their parents hair. The sound which was wafting in to us, as we sat in the front seat, was louder than the music Tod listened to.

My lover turned to look at me and read my shocked face in amusement. "It's kind of overwhelming," he remarked. "I kind of got used to it when I was a part of the family but now..."

He said that last bit rather sadly and my heart just about broke in two, straight down the middle. It seemed that you had to stay married to a Buckman if you intended to remain part of the club.

"If you think this looks bad you should have been at the hospital when Julie's half sister was born. Everybody was there that day too."

"Everybody?" I asked incredulously. "Nobody had to be at work or school? Nobody was out of town?"

"Yeah, I always thought that that was weird too," he commented looking handsomely flabbergasted before just shrugging it away. "You wanna come with me to fetch, Eddie?" he asked.

Another reason I loved Tod was that he seemed oblivious to the fact that because I was overweight, I was also the target sometimes of cruel remarks about my size. It was like, since he saw me as beautiful, it never occurred to him that anybody else wouldn't either. I kissed his cheek again but wasn't in the mood to risk encountering any of the youngsters whom had left a trace of their presence by the mess they had made of the front yard and the screams emanating from the back one. "No," I said. "You go get Eddie and I'll get into the backseat."

"I'd like to get in there with you and let Eddie drive," Tod commented lasciviously, no doubt eyeing my ass appreciatively as I opened the door and climbed out.

"What can I say," I remarked turning around and bending over to look at him. "You make a very good backseat driver and I trust _you_ in that position."

"Any position involving you and the backseat gets my motor going," Tod stated getting out of the car then too.

I giggled. It might have actually been safer to let Eddie drive. Tod had once been a drag racer but had crashed shortly after one putting an end to that career. He said he had crossed himself before the race and he thought God must have saved him from killing himself, at least. Now, as a joke, whenever Tod chose to drive from behind, as we called it, he'd cross himself, an action I'd repeat with a giggle as I assumed the proper position and made an engine sound. Not that the engine sound stayed for long. I was usually making other noises soon after that.

Mingled with Tod's own.

As I said, my lover was _very_ vocal.

I watched from the backseat as Tod walked to the front door and knocked. An older boy appeared and my boyfriend and he greeted each other warmly, hugging as if they were brothers. In a way, they were. The young man was Julie's younger brother Garry and Tod had basically coached him through his puberty. With Julie and Garry's father off with his new family, and their mother, Helen, not exactly a good source of information on what it was like to be a young horny early teenage boy, Tod had been there to help the boy out when he had started to masturbate, watch porn and be generally afraid he was evil because of it all. Helen had turned to Tod to help Garry out which he had. Even after Julie and Tod had divorced, his sister's ex was the one Garry turned to when he had a problem and needed some man to man advice.

I'd leave the room, be it phone call or in person visit, whenever the boy reached out. While at the start, Garry had looked as if he couldn't understand why his ex brother-in-law would be with a woman so much larger than the spritely Julie, he had seemed to eventually warm to me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked one night kneeling on the bed as Tod lay on his back, listening to music.

"What?" Tod asked in confusion, removing the earphones from his ears.

"Garry's a heck of a lot friendlier now," I said, eyeing my lover with suspicion. "You didn't tell him about the various positions we fill for each other, did you?"

"Why Erin!" he exclaimed in mock outrage. "You are accussing my life lessons with Garry of being on par with the crude discussions that take place in a boy's locker room?"

"Hmmmm..." I said giving it some thought. "Well, speaking of which, you might have informed him that I routinely polish your baseball bat for you. I was thinking it needed another polish tonight." I proceeded to move my hand up and down as if it was holding a bat or something similarly tubular. "It's so much better having somebody _else_ do that for you than having to do it all by _yourself_ ," I added.

"Oh," Tod said, repositioning himself on the mattress so he was lying on his back between my legs and looking up my already short nightie. "Well I was thinking, being in the _position_ of your personal mechanic, it was about time, I checked under your hood again."

"Maybe both positions can be performed simultaneously," I said lowering my body and leaning forward.

"I think that is a _very_ good pro _position_ ," Tod stated. "I always did love sports and cars. Might as well mix them both."

Now Garry was in his sophomore year at college and had seemed to turn out pretty darn well. Leaning my head against the backseat, I prayed to God that seeing the boy in his varsity t shirt wouldn't further compound Tod's feelings of failure though. When I saw Eddie rush out to hug his father all bad thoughts went out of my head. It was hard to feel anything other than happiness by seeing a father and child whom obviously loved each other. The younger Higgins male gave the oldest what appeared to be a homemade card and Tod looked very touched. He proceeded to practically wrestle with his offspring all the way to the car without damaging the card he then placed on the dashboard when he slid in behind the steering wheel.

When Eddie saw me sitting in the backseat, he offered me a shy little boy's smile. "Hi Erin," he greeted.

Eddie was always very polite with me and sweet. The fact that I'd been dating his dad for years had helped us adapt to each other. But also Tod was such a great caring individual that he always taught his son that I was not a replacement for his mom. He had also made sure that the boy knew that I was someone he could turn to if he ever needed help and somebody who would love him just as much.

"Hi Eddie," I greeted warmly and reached across to ruffle his hair. It was the same shade and texture as Tod's but his features were invariably his mother's except for the slight Asian tilt of his eyes.

"Where we gonna spend the day, big Van?" Tod asked, restarting the car. Van was his nickname for Eddie off of the famous guitarist he had been named after.

"Jeez, Dad, it's _your_ day," Eddie said reprimandedly. "You get to choose."

"Well it has to be a place we all agree on, right?" Tod stated, giving me a glance in the backseat.

"Long as it has burgers," Eddie stated.

"Long as it has milkshakes," I chimed in.

"How about McDonald's," Tod asked, grinning at his son and throwing me a wink.

"Alright!" Eddie cried happily. "Richard won't let us go there anymore after 60 minutes did a segment on it and how fat everybody is getting from going there."

Eddie looked at me in embarrassment but I just leaned forward and rumpled his hair again to let him know that it was okay.

"For being a lawyer he isn't too smart," Tod stated. "Everything in life deals with how much you have of something not IF you have it at all."

"Unless it's arsenic," I remarked.

"Or strychnine," Tod added.

"Did you really work there once, dad?" Eddie asked in skepticism, ignoring our musings. "Mom said that you did."

"Yeah," Tod said, pulling out on to the road. "For a very short time. That was when I was in the _position_ where my life started to get back on track. Epecially the day I got fired."

"Yeah, I bet!" Eddie snorted.

I looked into the mirror and saw the boy's father giving me another sweet little wink.

* * *

It seemed that McDonald's was filled to the max with several children and their dads all prepared to celebrate the day with a guy called Big Mac and a side order of fries. We managed to find a table where Eddie and I talked a little bit about school while Tod placed our order. From my few quick glances around, it was easy to tell which fathers were honestly having fun and which ones found the day merely something to endure, fatherhood the least favorite aspect of their lives. Tod returned to the table, carefully avoiding several kids that ran infront of him along the way.

"Hey maybe you should try drag racing again," I suggested. "Your reflexes are improving."

"You'd really _let_ him?" Eddie asked in awe as he picked three long skinny fries out of a familiar red box.

"It's his life," I stated, stealing some fries as well. "I don't have the right to live it for him. Just as long as he writes my name in his blood while he's lying there dying."

"Gross," Eddie exclaimed but said it like it was a compliment.

We both took some more fries.

I looked up to find Tod looking at me strangely. There was a peculiar glow in his chocolate colored eyes and I felt suddenly very self conscious.

"What?" I asked softly.

"We...we didn't say grace yet," he said but his words sounded so odd that I knew that that wasn't it.

Still, I said, "Oops," and Eddie and I exchanged a guilty look, our mouths filled with chewed up potato.

Grace was another thing Tod and I saw eye to eye concerning. He was Catholic while I was Protestant and we both were Christian; Something Julie was not. What Eddie was, Tod left up to him but the boy joined in with us saying grace so, I guessed, today he was too.

We thanked our heavenly Father for the food but when we were about to sign off with an "Amen" Eddie still kept going. "And I'd like to thank You for giving me such an awesome Earthly dad too, God. Amen."

The boy seemed too timid to look at his father after that four letter word but I did. Tod's eyes were half filled with tears and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. Still hesitant about giving displays of affection in front of Eddie, even though he had probably witnessed quite a few shared between Julie and Richard, I gently stroked Tod's thigh and then squeezed his knee. Soon Tod's hand found my own and squeezed it back.

* * *

We went to the park after that and I watched from a bench as the two men in my life played football. Surrounding us were, once again, plenty more fathers with their children. Just like in the restaurant, you could easily tell which ones wanted to be there and which ones couldn't wait for the end of the day.

Two very young daughters of two such men soon became embroiled in a fight as they sat in the sandbox. One little girl, in a striped dress, was wailing that the other, dressed up in a flower print sundress, had stolen her Barbie. The fathers, not knowing their children or what toys they had or hadn't brought with them, soon became in a heated argument themselves, hurling insults at each other.  
Tod, noticing, held up his hand towards Eddie, whom was waiting for him to toss the ball, motioning that he needed a minute or two.

I watched as Tod went towards the two crying girls while their fathers shouted at each other.

"Are you sure that's your Barbie?" Tod asked Flowers.

The little girl nodded and held the doll close to her heart.

"Who's this then?" Tod asked and held up a doll only a few inches, but out of her range of vision, behind the girl.

Immediately Flowers dropped the doll she had previously been holding to take hers instead. Stripes, meanwhile, stopped her tears and welcomed back her lost Barbie.

"That's the problem with Barbie," Tod told them. "They all look alike; not like real and pretty girls like you two."

He offered them both a sweet smile and then left, leaving their real dads behind, sheepish and without offering him a single "Thank you."

Tod returned and easily resumed his game of football with Eddie, tossing the ball and watching his son run across the park with it. The man then turned to look at me. I placed a finger to my eye and then to my heart and then pointed it directly at him. Tod smiled at me and offered the motion back.

I then pretended to lick a popsicle or something similarly shaped.

When we were walking back to the chevy, the two player football game all over, Tod placed his arm around my wide waist and kissed the top of my head. Seeing that Eddie didn't seem to mind, I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed the Papa I was proud of back.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time we pulled up into the now empty driveway of Richard and Julie's. This time I walked with father and son to the front door, traipsing carefully to avoid some of the toys still littering the yard, incase I tripped or broke them.

"Don't look at me," Eddie said holding up his hands. "I didn't do it. You guys are my alibis."

"Not for the _whole_ day" Tod said, rolling his eyes.

Julie greeted us at the door. "Have a fun time?" she asked.

"Always," Tod said, ruffling his son's already untidy hair.

"Erin," Julie said looking at me in that same questioning way as if she couldn't understand why Tod couldn't manage to have found better. I nodded in reply.

"We ate at McDonald's," Eddie said, relishing such a small form of rebellion.

"Don't tell Richard," she scolded.

"Bye dad," Eddie said with a wave, walking back into his house.

"See ya soon, Eds," Tod said.

I watched as Tod and Julie looked at each other awkwardly. "Goodbye Tod," his ex said.

"Bye Julie," Tod said.

The door closed and that was the end of it. Not much to be jealous of. Still, I was always insecure after witnessing any interaction between the two. I started to walk away back to the car and heard Tod call out. "Hey!"

When something wrapped around my middle, I saw that it was a long, pink skipping rope. Tod must have found it lying on the ground somewhere by his feet amongst the other objects and formed it into a lasso. He started to pull me towards him and I turned to face him not offering any resistence. Having pulled me all the way, Tod undid the lasso. He shocked me, however, when instead of dropping the skipping rope, he used it to tie us both together. "I meant what I said at the park, Erin," he told me, wrapping his arms around me. "Girls that all look the same bore me...I'm not interested in another Barbie to play with. I had one and she broke my heart. You were the one who helped me put it back together with those cute chubby fingers of yours."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck. "What did you really say to Garry to make him like me better?" I asked.

"Nothing," Tod answered. "Well only that, while Julie was always putting me down, you were always picking me up. And that I loved you with my whole heart and soul."

I started to cry and we were soon kissing tenderly as all of my fears vanished like all of the other Buckmans seemed to have.

When we broke free I looked down at the pink plastic rope wrapped around us. "Do you think anybody would notice if this thing went mysteriously missing?" I asked.

"And what do you have in mind?" Tod inquired full of naughty curiousity.

"Oh something involving me, the kitchen chair and then our bed posts...but, I don't know, maybe I'll just happen to escape...Then of course I'll have to punish you for being such a _bad_ boy," I cooed.

"I need a _lot_ of punishment," he agreed very excited.

"So I think I'll have to tie _you_ to the kitchen chair then and have my way with you. And then tie _you_ to the bed too...just to be sure. And maybe I'll just have to take some photographs of what I do to you just so I can blackmail you into obedience later with the memory of your compromising _position_."

"A very tantalyzing pro _position_ ," Tod growled. I could easily tell that the idea pleased my lover, whom enjoyed dirty photography but was always careful where he got the film developed for some reason. Still there was a certain sad little glint in his eyes. "Then in the morning I'll go look for something I'm _not_ a failure at."

"But you're _not_ a failure," I told him, taking his head in my hands. "You are a complete success at being a great dad, Tod. Not only to your own son but to other people's children too: Garry, those two girls at the park. Being a good father...well that can be the toughest job that there is. And the most important one too. And you pass with flying colors, my big strong hero."

"Well you would be just as good a mom" Tod stated, obviously moved by my words, his voice as thick as the milkshake we'd both shared at Mickey Dee's. "In fact, I was going to ask you if you ever thought about us having kids someday. Once I get a job that sticks, that is?"

"Oh Tod!" I said happily and kissed him energetically which gave him an answer without actually replying with a Y-E-S.

"Really?" my lover asked grinning widely. "Even if our apartment ends up looking like this?"

We gazed around us. It looked as if we were standing in what was left after a tornado had encountered a toy store. "Yup," I replied. "Even if it looks twice as bad as this."

Tod was looking at me intensely again. "Did you really mean what you said about letting me try drag racing again?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Because I've been wanting to try it again...I love it, Erin."

"Maybe that's why you keep getting fired," I theorized. "Maybe it's because you keep doing things you don't care about. I'm not saying I wouldn't be terrified but...I love you, Tod and it's your life. I'm just grateful to be a part of it."

"Well that's a position you can bank on keeping," Tod said entusiastically.

"I mean, you have to love what you do or it's not worth doing," I commented, running my fingers through the plentiful hair on the back of his head.

"Well," Tod replied mischievously, "I love doing you."

"Well, that's a position _you_ can bank on keeping too," I replied slyly.

"Any position?" he asked.

"Any and _every_ position," I smiled. "If your up for filling them."

"Well there is only one thing left to say to that," my lover stated thoughtfully.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Come to _Daddy_!" Tod proclaimed and kissed me passionately as I eagerly complied like a very good not so _little_ girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Keanu! I meant to tell you that I appreciated how you made Ted Logan and Tod Higgins both very different characters. They could have turned out very similar but you gave them each their own nuances. They remain unique which is very impressive. Great job! :D <3


End file.
